


A Better Time

by WolffyLuna



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bullying, Can't Spit It Out, F/F, Reincarnation, Suicide, Tragic Romance, failed love confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 00:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolffyLuna/pseuds/WolffyLuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five lives Alphys and Undyne didn't get together, and one life they did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Better Time

**Author's Note:**

> To avoid suicide: Skip Number 4  
> To avoid bullying: Skip Number 5

Dust swirled in the winds of the battlefield, and caked on Undyne’s mail tunic. It went up her nose, blocking it and filling it with the scent of old ash. The dust covered the field in a fine white layer, making it look like it had tried to snow, but then something went terribly wrong.

The camp outside the field bustled, as people packed tents and supplies for the journeys back to their home towns. Undyne had already packed hers, but she wasn’t heading home. Not yet. She had something important to do.

She walked across the field, towards the strange scintillating barrier.

Alphys was there, standing next to her Master. Undyne had only found out her name by chance, but she’d noticed her since the beginning of the war. She was the mage’s apprentice. Short and dumpy, she wasn’t much to look at. But her eyes burned with a passion Undyne had seen few people with before. And the dedication it took to learn even the rudiment of magic, something so unnatural for a human soul... Undyne didn’t know much about it, but it was remarkable.

She’d been sneaking glances at her since the regiments had gathered here. She’d tried to work up the courage to talk to her, but-- The war finished faster than anyone would’ve guessed.

Undyne thanked whatever gods were up there, that she didn’t miss her chance to talk to Alphys. All she’d have to do now was walk over there, and ask for her address. Then she could write letters to her, and they could stay in touch. Once she learned to read and write, or course. And was rich enough to hire a messenger. But she could do it!

She walked the last few metres towards her with a lump in her throat, and her hands sweating. She wiped them on the hem of mail, and covered her hands in a dusty paste.  
“Hey!”

Alphys looked up from the ground, and pushed her glasses up her face. “H-hello?”

Undyne rubbed the back of her neck. “I was just wondering if maybe I could get your address, so we could keep in touch?”

“I-i don’t really know you, but s-sure. I live in the Mage’s Tower, in the capital. Just address it to Alphys, they’ll find me.”

Undyne grinned. “Thanks!” She turned to run back, when Alphys spoke again.  
“I-i didn’t think many spearmen could send letters.”

“Well, I can’t yet. BUT SOON I WILL!”

Alphys looked startled by the shouting. “O-oh, o-okay.”

Undyne ran back across the field, feeling ten times lighter. She’d learn to read and write. She’d become rich. She’d get to know the mage’s apprentice. She’d have everything she wanted!

...

She never learned to read. She never learned to write. She stayed poor. The only time she ever talked to Alphys was then.

***

Alphys stood on a stool, and placed the headdress over Undyne’s head.

“Thanks,” Undyne said, and stared deeply into the mirror.

Undyne looked strange in her wedding regalia, Alphys thought. She was more used to Undyne as her rough-and-tumble friend; not the daughter of the baron, destined for a political marriage. (At least the boy was nice, from what she’d seen.) She was used to Undyne the huntress, her hair tied up as much as she could get it, wearing a stained shirt and jodhpurs, smelling of horse urine and sweaty dog. Now her hair red hair was down and flowing, and she wore a richly embroidered and beaded dress in red and blues and golds. Her perfume filled the small room, smelling of cinnamon and roses.

Alphys knew she must look strange to, in her Sunday best gussied up to be maid of honour.

Undyne cocked her head, shifting the headdress out of place. “Do I look okay?”

“Y-you look beautiful.” She looked beautiful as the huntress. She looked beautiful as the bride. she would’ve looked beautiful covered head to toe in pig faeces. She was bright and strong and oh so passionate, and it showed no matter what adorned her outside.

Undyne grinned in front of the mirror. “Thank you!” She turned around, and hugged Alphys, lifting her off the stool.

Alphys yelped in surprise.

Undyne buried her head in Alphys shoulder, dampness coming out of her one good eye. “I’m going to miss you when I move.”

“I-it’ll be okay.” She patted Undyne’s back awkwardly.

Undyne set her back down on the stool, and blinked away to tears. “Yeah.” She grinned again, but this time it was fake, more forced. “It better be! YOU BETTER BE. AND YOU BETTER WRITE AS MUCH AS YOU CAN.”

Alphys stifled a laugh. “I’ll do my best.”

Undyne’s father came into the room, dressed in his ceremonial armour. He offered his arm to Undyne. “It’s time.”

Undyne made her face neutral, stepped forward and took it.

As they walked out, Undyne looked over her shoulder, and smiled. “See you there!” she whispered sotto voce.

Alphys waved at her. “S-see you there.” 

***

The answering machine message played again. “This is UNDYNE’S PHONE. If you are trying to call me, leave a message. If you are prank calling me, SCRAM!”

Alphys gripped the waterlogged receiver tightly. “T-this is Alphys. Again. I-I have something I n-need to tell you in person, but—you haven’t a-answered you’re phone in days. I-I’m worried about you.” She sighed and put the receiver back on the wall. She couldn’t just keep calling. She’d fill Undyne’s answering machine, for one thing. And she had things to do. Maybe Undyne was just on holiday? Maybe her phone broke, and she couldn’t answer it.

Maybe it was nothing to worry about.

She shrugged on her coat and went outside. The Sunday market was on, and she needed to pick up a few things.

Something hang in the air over the market. Something dark. People were quiet, trade was slow, stalls were empty.

Alphys caught a snatch of conversation.

“It’s a shame, isn’t it?”

“Too fall down so young—“

“—And with such a bright future ahead of her.”

Alphys felt cold spread across her chest. no no No No NO.

“It’s a shame about Undyne.”

Alphys forgot her shopping, and ran back home. She walked back inside, slammed the front door shut, and collapsed against it. She should feel grief. She should feel sad about the death of a friend. But she didn’t. She felt regretful. She felt sad about the opportunity she lost. I-if only I hadn’t waited…

***

Alphys stared at the coffin. She’d never seen one before. Monsters’ dust was spread on their favourite things, but-- You couldn’t do that to humans.

Chara’s corpse lay one the cushions. She wished she could say they looked peaceful. And to an outsider, they did. They smiled in death, looking like they were just having a pleasant dream.

But Alphys, as the royal physician had been there when they died. It wasn’t pretty. She was there for the screaming and crying and bleeding. It was always worse watching children die.

It was the worst when there was nothing you could do.

Asgore and Toriel held each other tight next to the coffin, Undyne standing guard by their side. Monsters wailed in the streets of New Home. Tear tracks ran down Asgore’s cheeks, while Toriel stared dead ahead, past the coffin.

Alphys couldn’t understand why they’d brought her up here, with the family and the household. She’d failed. The fact that she’d never had to treat a human didn’t matter. Someone had died because of her. A child had died. And the king and queen-- forgived her.

She didn’t believe that. It couldn’t have sunk in. They died two days ago, they can’t have fully realised what happened--

Alphys pulled back a sob.

The funeral ended, and Alphys started her trek from New Home to Waterfall. There was something she needed to do.

She had regrets. She had things she wished she had a chance to do before this. She wished she had a chance to tell Undyne her feelings-- But some things had to happen. She’d failed. Someone had died a painful, bloody, torturous death because of her ignorance. A child had died. And then another.

Some things just had to be done. Sometimes a sacrifice was needed for forgiveness. Not for other people to forgive you; no, they do it regardless of whether you deserved it or not. Some things needed to be done to forgive yourself.

She heard running footsteps behind her. She turned around.

Undyne caught up with her, breathing hard. “Alphys, I know this is a bad time, but I--”

Alphys looked away from Undyne, and stared at the ground. She tried to keep her voice even. No sense worrying anyone. No sense making it worse. “I’m sorry. I have something I have to do.”

“Oh, right.” She looked flustered, like she’d had some script in her head, and it hadn’t gone quite to plan. “Well, I’ll find you a better time then.”

“... A better time, yes.”

***

“She’s a right mess, isn’t she?”

Undyne broke out of her reverie. She sat with her friends (well, they weren’t friends yet, BUT SHE WOULD BE FRIENDS WITH THEM) just outside a classroom as everyone else went to class. Teachers didn’t know where all the classes were, so you just had to look like you weren’t wagging. “Who?”

Ursa pointed. “Her. Look at her, she’s such a pig.”

Alphys shuffled along to class, weighed down by a heavy backpack. Her friend since primary school. She couldn’t hear them though, could she?

Araignée nodded. “Yeah, she is. Doesn’t she look after herself.”

Undyne felt a lump grow in her throat. It’s okay, she wasn’t betraying her. It was only betrayal when you said it to their face, right?

Ursa tilted her head at Undyne. “Hey, Undyne, you’re our resident lezzo. Even you wouldn’t hit that, right?”

Undyne tried not to sound like she was lying. “No, of course not.”

***

Alphys and Undyne sat on the couch, leaning on each other, watching anime together. (It wasn’t really good anime, just enjoyable and easy to watch trash.

Undyne pecked Alphys on the cheek. “You know, I’m glad I got the courage to ask you out.”

Alphys went beet red. “M-me t-too.”

“What took us so long?”

“W-we’re both nerds?”

Undyne paused, and thought about it. “YEAH, WE’RE BOTH UTTER NERDS!”

Alphys laughed, and Undyne silenced her with another kiss.


End file.
